Spinel vs The Devil
THUMBNAILS ARE ACCEPTED! Intro Wiz: 2 stretchy antagonists enter the ring to battle it out Boom stick: these two inspired by early 1990s cartoons battle it out Wiz: game vs movie who wins ? Boom stick: Spinel the pink scythe wielding antagonist of the Steven universe movie Wiz: and the devil the demonic owner of a casino Boom stick: He’s wiz and I’m Boom Stick Wiz: and it’s our job to analyse the weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Spinel (spoilers for Steven universe movie) Wiz: Everything was peaceful. Steven had accomplished world peace. Boom stick: all of the problems have been sold and nOOOthing bad could POSSSIBLY happen It then shows this scene of sponge bob Sandy: I give him a week Squidward: I give him 10 seconds Boom stick : The a giant unidentified object just came out of the sky and a pink gem came out. Wiz: This ... was Spinel Spinel: he he he Wiz: spi- Boom stick: she’s heard the story over and over again Wiz:... ok- Boom stick: Gee it’s swell for her to finally meet her other friends Wiz: ... Boom stick: that’s she’s heard the stories don’t really like how it ends. For her it’s swell to finally meet her other friends. What did she say about her, what did she say ? What did they do with out her , what did they do? Did they play games without her, what did they play? Did they honestly think after all of this time she wouldn’t find out about yourrrrrr! That’s right she’s heard the story over and over again. Gee it’s great to finally meet her ottther friends. Wiz: Boomstick stop Boom stick: awww. Wiz: spoilers start here folks . Spinel was originally created to entertain Pink diamond , Stevens mother. They had so much fun she was basically pinkie pie. Boom stick: yeah ... Then pink diamond screwed spinel over by ditching her. Wiz: right, she left poor spinel, telling her to play the standing still game. Poor spinel played that game ... for six thousand years. Spinel realised that pink diamond ... wasn’t coming back. The heart gem on spinel’s chest turned upside down. The goof ball spinel was gone , A new spinel was there, a angry,evil spinel was there. Boom stick : So spinel got triggered and went to kill her friends. Weapons and abilities . Energy scythe - killed all 3 gems in one slash - reboots gems to their original state . Stretchy arms . Incapable of ageing . A giant planet destroying death machine Wiz: but to do this she needs some crazy abilities and weapons. Boomstick : Spinels primary weapon The Devil Interlude Death Battle Results Original track Stretched to the limit Image shows the devils horns coming out of spinel upside down heart gem Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Modern' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Necroandtrancer Category:Necroandtrancer reboot